Parenthood
by Addicted-to-NCIS
Summary: Title pretty much sums it up - Kibbs
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the character, but if I did Kate would not have died... :(

**A/N: **I was at the shops today and I saw the cutest baby ever!! It gave me an idea so I expanded on it :) Please R&R…

**/-x-x-x-/**

"She's here! Oh my god, she is here!!" Abby cried racing back into the squad room.

"How can you tell? McGee frowned looking up.

"I saw their car pulling into the car park" Abby shouted. "They should be here any second" Abby said staring at the lift. "Where could they be??" Abby growled looking down at her watch. The doors dinged open and Abby rushed over. "Kate!!" she beamed with open arms.

"Hey Abby" Kate smiled in return.

"How's mini-Gibbs??" Abby asked looking down at the baby in Kate's arms.

"Good, though he's been waking up in the night lately" Kate yawned.

"Gibbs… that's your job!" Abby laughed lightly punching his arm.

"Come on my little man, let's go meet the others" Kate whispered walking to the squad room.

"I need to talk to you later" Gibbs mumbled following Kate.

"Ok" Abby nodded.

"Hi Kate" McGee said getting up from his desk. "How's parenthood?" he asked moving closer to her.

"Great!" Gibbs beamed wrapping his arm around Kate's shoulder.

"How is the little devil going?" Tony asked rising from his desk.

"_Deryck_ is fine!" Kate hissed.

"He doesn't look happy" Tony laughed seeing the baby frown.

"What are you talking about? Look at that gorgeous smile!" Abby cried.

"Are your motherly instinct taking over or are you eating for two?!" Tony teased.

"I would quit will your ahead DiNozzo unless you want to be murdered by Abby" Gibbs chuckled.

"Good point" Tony said noting Abby's glare.

"So why did you pick Deryck?" Abby asked looking from Kate to Gibbs.

"Honey" Kate whispered looking over at Gibbs. He smiled faintly and turned towards Abby.

"My best mate in the Corps. He died two years after we were deployed" Gibbs explained quietly.

"And how do you feel about that? Not getting a say in the name choosing?" Abby asked Kate.

"I don't mind at all. Gibbs promised that I can name the next one" Kate grinned.

"You're planning to have more?" Abby gasped.

"We'll see what happens" Gibbs said planting on a kiss on Kate's head.

"Can I have a hold?!?" Abby asked looking at Kate.

"Sure" she nodded moving closer to Abby and carefully passed on her son. Abby smiled down at Deryck as he yawned. She softly stroked his forehead and then pulled the blanket tighter around him.

"Oh no" Kate whispered.

"What is it?" Gibbs frowned at Kate.

"Ducky isn't here!" Kate muttered. "Can I have him back?" Kate asked looking at Abby.

"Yeah" she smiled handing him back.

"I'll be back later" Kate whispered to Gibbs as she headed over to the lift.

"Can I talk to you now?" Gibbs asked placing a hand on Abby's back.

"Yeah" she nodded following Gibbs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Jethro… if you've come about the case there isn't much I can tell you that you already don't know" Ducky said staring down the microscope.

"It isn't Jethro Ducky" Kate said walking through the doors.

"Caitlin my dear, how are you?" Ducky said getting to his feet.

"Going alright" she shrugged.

"And who is this handsome young man?" Ducky said staring down at Deryck.

"My son, Deryck" Kate smiled proudly.

"I know" Ducky grumbled.

"Oh…" Kate said chewing on her lip.

"Are you sure you are alright Caitlin?" Ducky questioned taking several steps forward.

"Just really tired" she whined.

"Here, let me" Ducky said taking Deryck out of her arms as he lifted his arms up towards Ducky. "You have your father eyes" Ducky muttered staring down at the baby.

"And my nose apparently" Kate said moving across to the chair.

"Where is Jethro?" Ducky asked walking over to Kate.

"Upstairs" Kate replied smiling at Ducky.

**x-x-x**

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" Abby asked as Gibbs closed the door behind her.

"Kate" Gibbs answered.

"What about her?" Abby frowned.

"Something is wrong" Gibbs said sitting down in a chair.

"How so?" Abby said sitting next to him.

"She is really tired all the time" Gibbs frowned.

"That's because she's passed a human being through her body three months ago" Abby cried.

"It's not from the pregnancy, I've had a child before thank you" Gibbs growled.

"No you haven't!" Abby argued.

"Yes I have!" Gibbs shouted back.

"Then why didn't you tell me about it. And when can I meet he/she?" Abby asked.

"You can't" Gibbs whispered.

"And why not?" Abby huffed.

"Kelly was murdered" Gibbs explained quietly.

"Gibbs…" Abby stopped.

"I love them and I miss them. I've dealt with it and I don't want you getting all soppy about it" Gibbs said putting his hand up.

"Do you help out with Deryck?" Abby asked getting back on topic.

"Of course I do! What type of father do you think I am?!" Gibbs shrieked.

"I'm not accusing you of anything, I'm just saying maybe Kate is taking on too much of the responsibility and she would have a break for a couple of nights" Abby shrugged backing away.

"Yeah, I'll give that a go" Gibbs nodded.

"And if she is still feeling tired then probably go to a doctor" Abby suggested.

"Thanks Abs" Gibbs smiled and leant across to kiss her head. "Oh and don't tell anyone about Kelly" Gibbs ordered.

"Your secret is safe with me" Abby said watching Gibbs rise and move across to the door. "Just one thing…" she said as Gibbs reached for the handle.

"Yes" he replied turning around.

"Does Kate know?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, I told her a couple of months before we found out she was pregnant" Gibbs answered then left the room. _'So the almighty Gibbs had a family huh?'_ Abby thought to herself.

"That's why he is so great with kids!!" Abby realised.

**x-x-x**

Gibbs was walking down the hall when he heard the lift doors ding open. He looked over see Ducky and Kate exit.

"Jethro, why didn't you come visit me?" Ducky demanded.

"I need to talk with Abby" Gibbs replied.

"Something wrong?" Kate frowned waiting for him.

"No, just about the case" Gibbs lied taking her hand. Deryck, still in Ducky's arms, cried happily and stretched out his arms towards Gibbs.

"Hey little man" Gibbs smiled reaching for his son.

"I reckon he'll grow up to be like his father" Ducky said handing him over.

"You think?" Gibbs whispered staring down at Deryck sucking on his thumb.

"For sure" Kate said stroking her son's head.

"Boss, State troopers picked up Lt. Penny outside Virginia. They are bringing her here, which interrogation do you want her in?" Tony asked standing before them.

"You choose. You're running this investigation remember?" Gibbs laughed watching Tony stunned before quickly rushing back to his desk.

"You let DiNozzo run a case?" Kate gasped

"Yeah" Gibbs shrugged a little confused.

"You're not retiring are you?" Abby asked raising her eyebrows.

"No I am not! I just figured I can stay out of the spot light for a while as my son grows up. I'm still boss but Tony is just running the case. Everything still goes through me" Gibbs explained.

"I love you" Kate smiled as she kissed his cheek.

"I think we should get Deryck home, he is becoming a little restless" Gibbs said looking down at his son.

"I agree" Kate nodded.

"Excuse us for running out" Kate mumbled staring at Abby and Ducky.

"Don't worry about me. I am planning to visit real soon" Abby beamed.

"Come and visit us again soon" Ducky said patting Kate on the shoulder.

"Will do" she nodded and walked over to the lift with Gibbs. Gibbs quickly followed and slid in between the closing doors.

"I was thinking" Gibbs paused to press the car park button. "That maybe you should take a night off. Go visit your parent" Gibbs suggested turning around.

"Really?" Kate cried.

"Yeah" Gibbs smiled.

"That would be great. Haven't seen Mum and Dad since I had Deryck" Kate thought aloud.

"It's settled then. We're going to have fun little man" Gibbs smiled staring down at Deryck who had his hand wrapped around Gibbs' finger.

"Don't forget you have to change his nappy regular, probably every hour or so. There should be enough powered milk for tonight, oh and make sure he has plenty of blankets in his crib" Kate said ticking the list off with her fingers.

"Stop worrying. I can handle my _own_ son!" Gibbs hissed.

"Sorry" Kate said staring at the floor.

"No, I'm sorry" Gibbs mumbled moving across and kissed her cheek. The lift doors opened and they walked across to the car. Kate got into the driver's seat as Gibbs carefully placed Deryck in the baby seat in the back. Gibbs then quickly raced to the front and once he was in, Kate drove off towards their home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Arriving at the house, Kate got out and walked to the front door. After getting Deryck out of the car Gibbs also entered the house. He sat down at the table waiting for Kate to come back downstairs. Five minutes later Gibbs heard her coming down and looked up.

"I'll see you soon my little man" Kate smiled stroking his head. "I'll call you once I get to Mums" Kate said kissing Gibbs on the cheek. Gibbs frowned as he watched Kate move across to the phone.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Calling for a taxi" Kate replied picking up the phone.

"Don't be stupid that would cost a fortune!" Gibbs cried.

"Well how else am I going to get there? Fly!?" Kate growled.

"Take the car" Gibbs said throwing Kate the keys.

"What are you supposed to do in case of an emergency?" Kate questioned.

"I've got the Challenger. Just take the baby seat out before you go and put it in the garage" Gibbs said smiling.

"If you wish" Kate shrugged turning the keys over. "I love you" Kate said.

"Love you too" Gibbs smiled watching Kate walk towards the doors. "So Deryck, what shall we do now?" Gibbs asked glancing at the time. "Nap time?" Gibbs suggested watching Deryck yawn and look up at him with droopy eyelids. Gibbs smiled as he got up out of the car and headed upstairs to the nursery. Pushing back the door with his foot, Gibbs walked over to the crib and placed Deryck down. He pulled the blanket around him and lightly touched his head. "Sleep tight little man" Gibbs whispered and left. "Well what am I going to do now?" Gibbs asked heading back downstairs and flopped on the couch. Picking up the remote he turned on the TV.

Hours later, Gibbs woke up hearing Deryck crying loudly over the walkie talkie. He rubbed his face and stared down at the clock flashing 5:37pm. _'Must've fallen asleep'_ he said feeling the TV remote control in his hand. He turned it off then hurried upstairs.

"You hungry buddy?" Gibbs asked taking Deryck out of the crib and carried him downstairs to the kitchen. Gibbs pulled open the fridge and grabbed the bottle out. He then moved across to the table and sat down. Deryck eagerly grabbed onto the bottle and drank the milk quickly. "Hungry weren't you?!" Gibbs laughed placing the bottle on the table. Deryck burped then began to whine, cry and fidget. No matter how hard Gibbs tried to calm him down, Deryck would not settle. Grumbling to himself, Gibbs pulled out his phone and dialled the number he was looking for.

"_Hello?"_ the person answered.

"I wouldn't ask if I wasn't desperate, but I need help" Gibbs begged.

"_What's the matter?"_ the person asked with concern present in their voice.

"I can't get Deryck to settle and I don't want to call Kate" Gibbs explained.

"_I'll be over soon"_ they said before hanging up.

"Come on buddy, calm down" Gibbs said rocking him back and forth.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Gibbs looked up hearing someone knocking on the door. Gibbs got to his feet and walked to the door.

"Good, you're here" he smiled at Abby.

"So what's the problem?" Abby asked entering Gibbs house.

"I've tried everything but can't get Deryck to settle down" Gibbs sighed.

"Pass him over" Abby said holding out her arms.

"Here" Gibbs said a little reluctant to pass on his son. Within ten minutes, Abby had him quiet and falling asleep. "How did you _do_ that??" Gibbs gasped seeing how peaceful Deryck was.

"I don't know. Just instinct I guess" Abby shrugged and walked upstairs to put Deryck in his crib.

"I'll need lesson" Gibbs joked.

"Only if you call me master" Abby laughed placing Deryck down.

"Would you like t stay for dinner?" Gibbs offered.

"No thanks, I best be off" Abby smiled. "But thanks anyway" she whispered and floated back downstairs and out to her car. Gibbs sighed as he watched Deryck sleeping. _'What am I going to do now? The house seems so quiet'_ he thought slowly moving down to the kitchen to make his dinner. Once he ate, Gibbs forced himself to bed even though he wasn't really tired.

In the early hours of the morning Gibbs sat up in bed hearing the front door slam shut. Quickly and silently, he got up and grabbed the baseball from the closet. He crept downstairs and held the bat above his head as he turned the corner.

"Kate… what the hell??" he gasped dropping the bat and flicked on the lights.

"I'm sorry Gibbs" she cried.

"What's wrong?" Gibb frowned pulling her into a hug.

"I couldn't do it… I couldn't stay away from you and Deryck not even for one night" she sobbed.

"I'll help more. So you don't get quite so tired all the time. I'll get Deryck to sleep and feed him and change his nappies" Gibbs said cupping her head between his hands.

"That would be great" Kate smiled wearily.

"Come on, let's get some sleep" Gibbs said kissing the top of her head before guiding her upstairs.

**- The End - **


End file.
